


What A Catch

by xxicentury



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, idk what i'm doing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxicentury/pseuds/xxicentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly released Pokémon Go has everyone up and about in search for new adventures and nearby Pokémon. When Jongin stumbles upon a Charizard just a few meters out of his reach, he's willing to do anything to get what he wants. Even if that means knocking on a stranger's door at 4AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Although this isn't my first ever Kaisoo fanfic, it is however my first fanfic I've posted on this website. I hope I did this right and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Originally posted on AFF under the same username.

______________________

 

 

"Fuck," Jongin mutters under his breath as he stares at his phone's screen in disbelief.

Night has fallen over the sleepy city, setting the world around him in darkness. The streetlights and the moon's pale glow are the only sources of illumination surrounding the area. Small rays of the nearest streetlight peer in through the thin curtains, barely lighting Jongin's room in a bleached orange colour.

Jongin continuously gapes at his phone. His eyes are dry from looking at the bright screen in contrast to the dimness of his room. He sits up from where he was situated on his messy bed and rubs the dryness away from his eyes. The duvet that once covered his torso now lays on his lap, exposing his bare upper body. From the corner of his screen, the time suggests that it's way past the appropriate time to sleep. 4:03AM, it reads.

Despite the ungodly hour mocking him, Jongin can't seem to bring himself to care because there's a _fucking Charizard nearby._ Zubat and Drowzee can screw off. He's caught enough of those little bastards anyway.

Jongin has been obsessed with Nintendo's latest release, Pokémon Go, for the past three days. As a child, he has held a strong fascination with the Pokémon franchise. It all began with Pokémon Red for the Gameboy, and the rest became history. Admittedly, he dropped the franchise for a while during the first few years of college. Balancing a part-time job with his studies proved to be a difficult task, which ultimately lead Jongin to give up Pokémon against his will. However, as soon as he heard of Pokémon Go set to be released for mobile devices, he couldn't help the giddiness that bubbled within him at the thought of being able to play again. He was well into being a mature twenty-two years old adult, but who's to tell him that he couldn't enjoy a part of his childhood once more? Being able to play Pokémon again gave him a sense of sweet nostalgia and happiness that reminded him of lazy summer days spent battling his friends.

Jongin contemplated the thought of going out at 4AM. His Pokédex was already seemingly impressive, and he was already at level 9. But to pass up the opportunity to catch a Charizard would be a sin. Running a hand through his auburn locks, he gets off of the bed and hastily throws on a t-shirt, sweatpants, and slips on a random pair of shoes before heading out of his apartment in search of the desired Pokémon.

As he walks out of the complex, a gust of the summer night's breeze brushes past his tanned skin and leaves a trail of goosebumps along his exposed arms. A shiver crawls down his spine. Jongin regrets not having worn a sweater, but he sucks up his small loss and begins his venture down the sidewalk. He brings out his phone from his pocket and turns on the app. As Jongin nears the Charizard, he notices the abrupt closure near the end of the street. Much to his dismay, it appears that the Pokémon he's trying to catch is in the last house that remains just before the street curves onto a new road.

His steps come to a stop as his dark orbs soak in the appearance of the small house. It's too tiny to fit in a family, but just big enough for two people. The house has a wooden porch and the exterior is as generic as all of the other houses in the neighborhood. There's a light in one of the windows, meaning that someone has to be awake at this time. He wonders who else would be awake. Something like guilt and anxiety settles in his stomach because, damn, he doesn't want to disturb anyone nor does he want to have an encounter go awry in the midst of the early morning. But he does really want the Pokémon.

Jongin swallows down the nervous sensation. He _needs_ this Charizard. His feet drag up the porch steps and his free hand rasps on the door. At this point, all sense of common sense flies out his mind. A few seconds pass by with no noise coming from the inside. Fuck. _What if he's a murderer? Did I seriously just knock on a stranger's door?_ Just as he's about to panic and bolt for the sake of his life, the door opens just ever so slightly.

"What do you want?" A deep but smooth voice comes from the other side. From what he could see, there's nothing but pitch black darkness in the house.

Jongin's eyes widens as he tries to formulate a proper sentence to justify his reasoning for knocking at a stranger's door at 4AM, but now that he thinks about it, the thought sounds utterly ridiculous. His cheeks aflame in shame and he stares down at his phone, the promise of a Charizard just a few steps away.  _Do it for the Charizard. Do it for the Charizard. Do it for the Charizard._

"Well?" The man asks expectantly.

"W-well," Jongin stutters and scratches the back of his neck out of habit when he's flustered. "I-I'm sorry to bother you at such an hour. Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I promise I'm not a murderer or anything or like a rapist but," he coughs in embarrassment from rambling on too much. The thought of what he's about to say doesn't make him feel any better. "Th-there's a Charizard in your house."

His sentence is greeted by silence. It lasts forever, according to Jongin, but in reality only lasts for five seconds.

The door to the house suddenly opens and the hallway inside lights up. More importantly, the sight of another male captures Jongin's attention. He looks down at the shorter man and can't help but ogle at him because he's really cute. The male doesn't look to be much older than him. He has dark-owl like eyes staring straight into Jongin's with glasses perched on the bridge of his straight nose. His plump lips are parted slightly and his light skin resembles that of a ghost against the bright lights. The illumination reflects off the shiny surface of his soft raven hair. _Jesus fuck he's cute._

"Did you just say there's a Charizard in my home?" The latter bursts incredulously as his eyes widen comically.

Jongin finds it hard to search for words words, opting for nodding his head instead and proceeding to stare dumbly at the man before him.

"Whoa, come in." The cute-boy-with-owl-eyes moves to the side and leaves the door open for Jongin to come in.

He resumes to stand on the porch, unable to comprehend the situation unraveling. A stranger -- let alone a cute stranger -- is willing to let another stranger into his house because of a game? As if sensing Jongin's discomfort, the adorable stranger rolls his eyes, gently grasps his wrist and pulls him inside. He closes the door shut.

"Y-you're just gonna let me in like that?" Jongin stutters out. "Well if you're gonna do that, then I might as well introduce myself. I-I'm Kim Jongin."

The other offers a heart-shaped smile. It takes all of Jongin's effort to keep his knees from buckling.

"I mean it's pretty obvious we're both Pokémon Go addicts. And you're kinda hot so yeah. Nice to meet you Jongin, I'm Do Kyungsoo. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have known about the Charizard." Kyungsoo assures with that velvety voice of his. Kyungsoo pulls out his own phone from his sweater pocket and presses the app.

A thousand questions begin to rush through Jongin's mind like how he is so close to catching a Charizard yet he also managed to meet a really cute guy named Do Kyungsoo. But more importantly, he called him _hot._ The sentence plays in his head over and over again as a dumb grin breaks out. Jongin can't help but think that meeting Kyungsoo was much better than the idea of capturing a Charizard. The vibration of his phone startles him from his inner musings when the Pokémon comes into view.

"It's here!" Jongin exclaims as he excitedly holds onto Kyungsoo's hand. At the same time, he hears Kyungsoo's phone vibrate.

He presses on the Charizard, wasting three Pokeballs before managing to capture it.

"Yes!" Kyungsoo laughs, and Jongin can't help but laugh along with him. He doesn't know whether it's the capture that made him laugh or the sheer stupidity of the situation. Either way, he felt happy. It felt good.

"Thanks." Jongin says bashfully. "I guess I should... Go." He uses his thumb to point to the door behind him after the laughter dies down. He looks down at their entwined hands, blushing furiously and he lets go. "Um, thank you for, you know, letting me into your house at 4AM."

Kyungsoo smiles. "I'm just glad you weren't out to murder me. I was so close to using a knife on you."

"Yeah, well I don't blame you. I was about to run away before you opened the door."

"And why is that?" Kyungsoo questions lightly.

Jongin fiddles with his phone. "I realized that I was knocking on a stranger's door at a time like this which should speak for itself."

Kyungsoo throws his head back, emitting another round of laughter. Jongin's eyes linger far too long on his features; the way his cheeks scrunch up like a chipmunk and the way his eyes slit into crescent moons.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers unconsciously.

Kyungsoo's sounds drift off, his eyes widening as his cheeks take on a dark red. Jongin almost coos.

"I should p-probably go, now." His cheeks, too, are burning. "It was nice meeting you Kyungsoo."

"You too Jongin."

Kyungsoo walks Jongin to the door. A weight presses onto the taller's chest. To leave just like this would be a waste of an opportunity. Who knows when he'll be able to see him again? As they reach the door, Jongin abruptly turns around as Kyungsoo bumps into his chest.

"Sorry! Sorry. I just," Jongin looks down sheepishly before looking into Kyungsoo's confused eyes. "Uh, can we exchange numbers? Just in case we want to go... Pokémon hunting." His body goes rigid. He mentally slaps himself for using such a lame excuse to see him again. Pokémon hunting? Really? He might as well have rolled into a ditch which Jongin thinks would have been much better than using Pokémon hunting as a pick up or some sort.

Kyungsoo's soft laughter filters out the uneasiness Jongin was experiencing. His eyes are hopeful as he gazes at the latter.

"Pokémon hunting?" He snorts. "If you wanted to see me again you could've just asked. It'd be great to see you again for purposes other than hunting down Pokémon." Kyungsoo holds Jongin's hands in his, their skin tones contrasting against each other's.

He grabs Jongin's phone and punches in his number. All the while, he's left to stand dumbstruck, staring at Kyungsoo in amazement. Kyungsoo hands back his phone with a grin and walks him out of the house.

"I'll see you around." With a final smile, Kyungsoo closes the door.

Jongin gapes at the house for a few seconds before shifting his eyes back onto his phone's screen. There in his contact list is Kyungsoo's number. He throws a fist in the air and yells in joy because not only has he achieved to catch a Charizard, but with the help of Pokémon Go, Jongin scored himself a really cute guy who's just as obsessed with Pokémon as he was.


End file.
